Juego inconciente, una historia llena de lágrimas
by roselilium
Summary: Un drama en el cuál está está expuesto el lado más humano y más oscuro de cada personaje. En donde su ansiedad de apaciguar su dolor estará más allá del bien y el mal. Una búsqueda desesperada a sentirse queridos.


Una historia escrita con lágrimas:

Era el primer día de clases en la universidad, era un hermoso día de sol, radiante como las ansias de los primeros alumnos. Eran las 8 de la mañana y ya todos están en las salas, a excepción de una chica que va corriendo a gran velocidad al gimnasio, ya que debe entrenar para la carrera que se hará a final de mes, siendo ella la gran representante. Sus cabellos rubios fluían en el viento, al igual que su rostro enojado y misterioso, su físico daba ilusionas a más de una jovencita ya que parecía más a un hombre hermoso que a una mujer.

Haruka, así se llamaba, se sentía esta vez cansada. Fue al baño y observó que nadie se encontrara, su ansiedad aumentaba y sacó en uno de sus bolsillos un papel que contenía coca, lo inhaló lo más rápido que pudo.

_Empezó con esa costumbres no recuerda como, sus memorias se borraron, ella venía de un orfanato bastante precario. Sólo tiene recuerdo cuando la adoptó el multimillonario Tenou con su mujer. Su vida fue bastante lujosa, pero nunca supo sobre su infancia, al tratar de recordar tal situación la tensaba y le hacía caer en profunda depresiones. Costó adaptarse ante otras personas, llegando en un principio ser el centro de las burlas en la primaria, ya que su carácter era muy tímido. En la secundaria su personalidad empezó a cambiar de apoco, tuvo el deseo de volverse más fuerte dejándose llevar por su voluntad, practicaba deportes extremos y karate, se cortó el pelo y sus actitudes eran cada vez más masculinas._

_Ya con el tiempo la gente no distinguía bien su sexo, también eso le favorecía ya que cada vez con el tiempo sentía más atracción hacia las mujeres. Su personalidad, su belleza y su dinero las cautivaba con facilidad. Esta situación hacía que cautivara su ego, ya que con ninguna de sus conquistas efímeras sentía una gran atracción._

_Tenía miedo de enamorarse, miedo a sentirse débil. También era bastante inteligente y ayudaba mucho a su papá en los negocios, llegando incluso a ser socia de él. Por lo mismo empezó a estudiar economía en esta prestigiosa universidad de Tokio. Cómo también participaba fuertemente en los deportes y siempre quiso mantener una imagen de mujer fuerte, empezó a inhalar coca._

Sintió el ruedo de la cadena de algún baño, se asustó un poco, no quería que supieran que la representante de atletismo era una drogadicta. Vio en el espejo a la persona que había salido del baño, era una mujer de bellos pelos aguamarina, su mirada denotaba tristeza. Su vestimenta dejaba notar que era de familia rica y su forma de caminar denotaba elegancia.

-¿Estás resfriada?-Decía dulcemente aquella mujer- si quieres te paso este papelito- Sacó del bolsillo unos pañuelitos desechables.

-¿Por qué crees que estoy resfriada?

-Es que te escuche un sonido justo de personas resfriadas.

-No lo estoy, pero gracia. ¿Qué estudias preciosa?

-Licenciatura en arte, bueno al mismo tiempo pertenezco a la orquesta de esta universidad.

-Ah te felicito, una mujer inteligente, algo difícil de encontrar.

-Que pasada eres, pero no sé porque me caes bien. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Haruka y tú preciosa

-Michiru, pero al principio al verte pensé que era un hombre guapo, pero veo que eres una mujer al igual que yo. Oye te gustaría comer en un excelente restorán cerca de aquí.

Eso si, después de nuestras clases. Por casualidad, ¿qué estudias?

-Economía, digamos que no me apasiona mucho, pero estudiándolo ayudaré mucho a mi papá que le debo el cielo entero.

-Bueno, ahora se hace tarde, me iré a mi sala y tu debe de ir a la tuya. Que te vaya bien misteriosa deportista.

-Chao, hermosa artista.

En ese entonces, sintió que la química estaba funcionando, pero trató de desviar tal emoción. Se fue corriendo en dirección al gimnasio. Hasta que choca con una estudiante.

-Oye ten más cuidado, niña tonta.

-Disculpa, no me siento muy bien –Se notaba un cierto grado de ebriedad- oye chico guapo te gustaría acompañarme, tengo un problema con mi auto- la tomó de la mano

en dirección a su auto.

-Oye prométeme que no me vas a molestar a la próxima. ¿Qué problemas tienes niña?- abre la puerta del auto y es empujada por esta estudiante, después la comienza a besar con claras intenciones que algo más allá pase.

Haruka se dejó en un principio llevar por aquellos besos, ya que la que estaba besando no era para nada fea, al contrario, tenía unas hermosas coletas rubias. Pero después se dio cuenta que esto no iba bien y la empujó.

-Oye porque no quieres seguir, si igual te gusta.

-Es que no quiero que te arrepientas, aparte soy mujer si no te has dado cuenta.

-Ah, guacala, de verdad disculpa. Bueno me gustaría entonces contar mi historia, pero antes vamos por unos cafés para que se me pase tal estado.

-Si tu estado llega a dar asco, pero antes aprovecho de hablar con mi entrenadora que suspenderé su clase.

-Ya bueno pero apúrate- Tal cual como dijo Haruka, le dijo a su entrenadora y fue corriendo a la cafetería donde se encontraba tal loca estudiante.

-Ya llegué, que querías contarme, estas mejor supongo.

-Si ando bien, mi vida es un asco sabías –comienza a llorar- si supieras lo que pasé me entenderías mi estado. En realidad casi nunca tomo, pero me pasó algo terrible, después tuve una fiesta con mis amigas y aproveché de tomar para pasar tal dolor.

-Pero que te pasó realmente.

-Bueno lo que pasa, es que yo tengo novio, y se llama Seiya. Éramos la pareja perfecta, pero de un momento todo se derrumbó. Lo pille desnudo en la cama y estaba también otra persona, vi su cara y era un hombre. Seiya era infiel, me cambió por un hombre.

-Ah que terrible, y tu reconociste a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la cama.

-Si se llamaba Fumitoshi Yokoshima. Recuerdo que es hijo del dueño de una de las empresas automotrices más importante de Japón.

-Maldito desgraciado, me quiero vengar de ellos dos, ¿ayúdame?

-Ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que hablar con otra persona- Se sonroja al pensar en ella, pero trata de desviar tal emoción.

-Te gusta, uui, sabía que era de esas que le gustan las mujeres. Si quieres te puedo ayudar a que la conquistes.

-No gracias. Ahora se hace tarde y debo ir directo a tal restorán, suerte en todo.

-Muchas gracias por escucharme, si quieres te pasó mi teléfono- Saca de su cartera un tarjeta con su número de teléfono- Ah, se me olvidó decirte mi nombre, me llamo Serena y ¿tú?

-Me llamo Haruka, bueno yo te llamaré.

Haruka corriendo va a tal restorán, al parecer está bastante atrasada. Ve a lo lejos Mushiru con los brazos cruzados, al parecer estaba bastante enojada por el atraso.

-Disculpa hermosa, pero tuve unos pequeños inconvenientes, por eso llegué a esta hora.

-Ya, mejor no pensemos en el tema y vamos a la mesa.

El lugar era hermoso, tenía un diseño vanguardista. Este lugar tiene fama por tener a reconocidos chef. Esto hacía que a Haruka le abriera el apetito.

-Cuéntame un poco ti Haruka, que haces, dónde vives, que te gusta hacer. En realidad no sé porqué tengo necesidad de conocerte.

-Jajaja, en realidad te podría decir que llevo una vida tranquila, soy una persona feliz, estoy soltera y quiero dedicarme a los negocios de mi padre. En realidad no hay mucho que contar y en tu caso. ¿Cómo andas?

-Bueno, te diré. Ahora estoy organizando algunos eventos en el cual me dedicaré a exponer mis obras de arte y a tocar violín. Estoy muy contenta en realidad con mi vida, aunque un poco desilucionada en el amor.

-Qué te pasó, creeme que no eres la única.

-¿Tú sufriste acaso una pena amorosa?

-Nah', en realidad hace poco hable con una persona que no lo ha pasad nada bien. Bueno no te puedo contar más detalles ya que es confidencial.

-Bueno, te contaré mi caso, mi pareja que es el hombre de mis sueños, anda bastante frío. Ya no era el hombre romántico de antes, la situación es realmente desagradable, no sé que hacer, ayúdame.

-pero en que puedo ayudarte.

-Aconséjeme, dime cosas para que pueda ser una mejor mujer, quizás yo esté mal.

-Estás loca, no es tu culpa, es de él. No pienses que por el hecho que no ande contigo signifique que tu tengas la culpa.

-En realidad tienes razón, que tonta no, en fin. Me gustaría que hables con él, quizás está metido en algo raro.

-Y cuál es el nombre de tal personaje

-Se llama Fumitoshi Yokochima

-Ah, no lo conozco, pero puedo averiguar más de él, a través de otras personas. Oye, espérame un ratito, voy al baño y vuelvo.

Haruka fue corriendo al baño, sacó su celular y llamó al número de Serena.

-Aló, ¿quién es?

-Soy yo Haruka, sabes, creo que puedo ayudarte en tu venganza.

Continuará...


End file.
